Can't Spell Crap Without Rap!
by OoOODucky
Summary: What happens when Harry considers a career in rapping? R&R! (Made By Breann)


Can't Spell CRAP without RAP!  
  
Harry had finally arrived at a decision and had to immediately write Ron and the twins. Lately he had this undying urge to a pull a "Weasley" and answer his calling which was now beckoning to him, and this calling was that of a rapper. Of course by pulling a Weasley he meant dropping out of school. His old dream of becoming an auror had recently been replaced with the dream of becoming a rapper. He had mentioned all of this in his letter to the Weasleys. He knew that Hermione would shake with anger if he told her he was dropping out of school, which was precisely why he decided against telling her. As he sat and waited for a reply from the Weasley's he drifted of to sleep.  
  
He was suddenly awakened by a loud bang. After a moment Fred, George, and Ron appeared in his room, Ron was looking rather disgusted at Harry, while on the other hand Fred and George were looking quite pleased. Fred went up to Harry and before Harry could even say hi he said: "Harry, we've got a proposition for you."  
  
Harry didn't exactly know how to respond. "Eh...well..."  
  
A smile played on Fred's face and it was worrying Harry; he wasn't sure whether he wanted to hear this proposition or not. "Well, let's hear it."  
  
"Fred and I could be you're agents," said George. As he finished Harry was relieved that that was all. "Um...sure. Why not?" Harry said. When Harry finished he wondered whether he would regret this decision. Ron was so silent you wouldn't even of known he was there had you not been able to see him, which was quite unusual. "You okay, mate?" Harry said directing Ron's attention from the floor. "Oh, yeah. Never better..MATE," Ron said in a sarcastic voice. Harry knew Ron was probably just as upset as Hermione would be about him dropping out of school.  
  
"Ron even if I do drop out it won't be for a long while still, and I might not have to at all."  
  
Ron had been looking like he had just watched a movie that made profanity cool and that he was fighting back the urge to scream the f word. His look softened as he heard Harry say that he might not be dropping out. He gave a Harry a smile. "Oh, and...um...could you not tell Hermione? She would have me murdered." Ron and the twin's silently agreed by nodding their heads.  
  
"So...um...Harry...do you even know how to rap?" Ron asked. "Well I..I'm not sure. Do you want me to do a little for you?" Harry said stuttering a little. "Well, sure!" Fred and George said in unison. Harry paused for a second, took a deep breath, and then said, "Okay...  
  
"Yo yo yo B*****  
  
My mum got shirty with me  
  
So I had to kick her in the bum!  
  
"So...uh...what d'you think?" Harry finished. There's was an erie silence after he finished. No one knew how to respond to that. "Well it, eh...has potential...?" Fred murmured still recovering from what he had just heard. Ron was silently thinking to himself: "Well you can't spell crap without rap." The silence was driving Harry insane. He wished someone would say something, and so Ron did: "Well are you sure you want to rap? I mean you could be part of a punk rock band, or a pop idol..." (Ron was giggling to himself about that one) "...Hermione could do lead, and you and I could do guitar or backup!"  
  
"Are you implying something?!" Harry said with a slight attitude. Ron looked slightly flustered. "No! Nothing at all! Just that maybe you would be better at...uh...something...ANYTHING...else." Ron said the last part extremely fast. Harry had a look on his face as if he had just been slapped. "Well, if that's how you feel then you're just a...eh...wench!" Harry had been searching for a stronger word but his brain was clouded by fury. Ron laughed at Harry's would-be insult. "You expect me to be hurt by the name wench?!" Ron said still laughing. "Oh...well...I couldn't think of anything else! I was mad, and...you know how my brain doesn't function on that higher level when I'm mad. Well,...actually, it doesn't really function at all most of the time." Harry was now laughing himself. The twin's were happy to see the argument resolved. 


End file.
